Aprendiendo a quererte
by aoibird6
Summary: Para variar, Gabriel y Dean vuelven a tener una pelea ya que el bromista lo tiene como su juguete personal pero está vez, termina lastimándolo de verdad y para evitar que el rubio lo acuse con Sam y Castiel, por accidente, lo convierte en un niño y tendrá que revertirlo antes de que los demás se enteren o estará en serios problemas.
1. El comienzo de mi pesadilla

**Titulo**: Aprendiendo a quererte.

**Parejas**: CasxDean, SamxGabriel.

**Personajes: **Balthazar, vampiros.

**Rating**: K

**Capítulos: **7

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Family, Friendship, Humor.

**Resumen: **Para variar, Gabriel y Dean vuelven a tener una pelea ya que el bromista lo tiene como su juguete personal pero está vez, termina lastimándolo de verdad y para evitar que el rubio lo acuse con Sam y Castiel, por accidente, lo convierte en un niño y tendrá que revertirlo antes de que los demás se enteren o estará en serios problemas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 1 **

**El comienzo de mi pesadilla. **

Desde que devolvieron a Lucifer a la jaula, las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas en la tierra (a excepción de alguno que otro ser sobrenatural que causaba problemas) fue por eso que Gabriel decidió quedarse con los Winchester. Al principio las cosas fueron difíciles, ya que no podía soportar la tentación de meterse con el rubio idiota y acababan armando una buena pelea.

El tercer mes de su estancia con los hermanos, Gabriel se dio cuenta de algo, cada día se volvía más y más cercano al pequeño cazador. Disfrutaba mucho de sus charlas, pasando tiempo juntos y por las noche solía aparecer en su cuarto para velar su sueño o simplemente mirarlo, tal como lo hacía Castiel con el rubio. El arcángel se tomó unos días más para tantear terreno antes de lanzarle una indirecta muy directa al castaño y besarlo en la cocina. Desde ese día comenzaron a salir como pareja y no pasó mucho tiempo para que su hermano menor hiciera lo mismo con Dean.

Las cosas iban muy bien para el bromista, disfrutaba mucho su estadía en la tierra pero había momentos en que se aburría y no podía evitar meterse con el rubio, jugándole un par de bromas que cada vez era más pesadas pero Gabriel nunca se aburriría de hacerlo, aún con las peticiones de Sam y Castiel para que lo dejara de una buena vez. Esa tarde que pasaron en la casa de Bobby no fue diferente y se entretuvo con su juguete favorito, esperando que subiera al impala para luego chasquear los dedos y cerrar las puertas al mismo tiempo que una docena de gatos aparecía en el interior. La carcajada le duró varios minutos y las fotografías irían directo a su colección.

-¿Puedes cortar con esto, por favor?- pidió Sam suspirando- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás molestando a Dean?

-Cuando deje de ser tan divertido.

-Gabe.

-Solo me divierto, Sammy, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Te estás pasando y un día de estos podrías lastimarlo de verdad.

-Eso no pasará, no olvides que soy un arcángel, puedo arreglarlo todo.

-Pero eso no te da derecho a hacerlo- el castaño suspiró- No creo que tenga caso esta conversación, de todas formas seguirás molestando ¿verdad?- el bromista sonrió- Iré a preparar el almuerzo.

El pequeño cazador se marchó a la cocina. Gabriel hizo aparecer un chocolate en la mano y se volteó a la puerta, Dean entró muy enfadado a la vez que estornudaba y subió a la habitación, unos segundos después entró Castiel y lo miró con reproche.

-¿Tú también me soltarás el sermón?

-No te diré algo que ya sabes y tampoco te pediré que dejes de hacerlo porque no me harás caso pero si te daré una advertencia- el moreno lo miró amenazante- Como llegues a lastimar a Dean o le hagas algo grave, me olvidaré por completo que eres mi hermano y te enviaré de regreso al cielo.

El ángel menor desapareció del lugar y Gabriel suspiró, no era una buena idea tentar su suerte provocando la ira divina de Castiel. Es por eso que decidió que se contendría un poco y de momento, no haría nada que provocara al moreno.

Lamentablemente, la tentación fue más fuerte y dos días después, aprovechó que estaba a solas con el rubio, ya que Sam y Castiel fueron a comprar unas cosas al pueblo cercano mientras que Bobby, se fue a una cacería y no regresaría hasta dentro de unos días. Sonrió con maldad al oír el ruido de la ducha y preparó todo para divertirse, aunque tendría que ser algo suave porque no sabía en qué momento regresaría el parcito. Solo tuvo que esperar quince minutos cuando escuchó el grito del rubio y luego un fuerte golpe. Unos pasos furiosos bajaron las escaleras casi corriendo y se rio al ver a Dean cubierto de miel y con un lindo atuendo de plumas blancas.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me acababa de bañar, Bastardo!

-Jajajaja pero si te queda muy bien, Jajajaja, ahora sabes lo que se siente tener plumas.

El cazador no perdió el tiempo y se fue sobre él. El bromista alcanzó a esquivarlo, provocando que cayera de bruces al suelo y se carcajeó de lo lindo para tomar una fotografía.

-Esta va directo a mi álbum.

-¡Hijo de perra!

Dean lo atacaba con ímpetu y en un mal paso que dio el arcángel, el cazador consiguió derribarlo y ambos cayeron al suelo. El rubio estaba como endemoniado, golpeándolo en donde pudiera. Gabriel hizo uso de su fuerza angelical para lanzarlo a un lado del cuarto, rompiendo una mesita pero si hay algo que caracteriza a Dean Winchester, es que no se da por vencido y rápidamente volvió a abalanzarse sobre él.

-¡Voy a matarte, maldito idiota!

El bromista no tuvo más opción que hacer uso de sus poderes para quitárselo de encima pero Dean le mordió el brazo mientras le daba un rodillazo en el muslo derecho. Eso bastó para provocar la ira divina de Gabriel y liberó parte de su gracia, aventando al rubio contra la pared. El humano volvió a levantarse y entonces lo vio.

-Dean…- indicó el costado de su torso. El aludido se llevó la mano y vio sangre, a los pocos segundos jaló un pedazo de astilla que se había incrustado y lo aventó al suelo.

-¿Cómo has podido?

Gabriel lo miró fijamente y recordó las palabras de Castiel, si su hermano veía lo que le hizo a su idiota pareja, estaba seguro que lo enviarían de regreso al cielo en un montón de pedacitos. Respiró profundo para calmarse y entonces escuchó el ruido del impala que se acercaba.

-Joder… déjame curarte, Dean.

-No, claro que no- respondió el rubio mirándolo enfadado- Ahora verás idiota, ¿Qué crees que dirán Cas y Sammy cuando vean lo que me hiciste? ¡Estás jodido, idiota!

Dean corrió hacia la puerta y Gabriel entró en pánico, la amenaza del moreno resonaba en su cabeza y se armaría una grande cuando su pareja viera lo que hizo. No podía permitir que el cazador saliera por esa puerta, rápidamente chasqueó los dedos para detenerlo a cualquier costo pero nunca se espero lo que sucedió. El idiota ya no estaba ahí, al menos no el de siempre, ya que solo había un niño de unos cuatro años que miraba a su alrededor confundido. El arcángel escuchó los pasos que se acercaban y chasqueó los dedos para llevarse al pequeño Dean a uno de los cuarto al mismo tiempo que limpiaba todo el desastre.

-Maldición…- se afirmó contra la puerta mirando al niño que correteaba de un lado a otro- Ya basta Dean- éste lo miró unos segundos para sacarle la lengua y comenzó a tirar todo lo que alcanzaba al suelo- Ya basta- ordenó sin conseguir algo- ¡He dicho que basta!

-¿Estás ahí, Gabe? ¿Por qué tanto ruido?- preguntó la voz de Sam del otro lado- ¿Gabe?

-Yo iré a ver- dijo Castiel. El arcángel tomó al niño de la mano y los apareció a ambos en el baño para luego cubrirle la boca.

-¿Gabe?

-¡Chicos, aquí estoy!- gritó pensando en algo.

-¿Qué haces en el baño?- preguntó Sam.

-Ammm… es que yo… tuve un pequeño accidente con mis dulces y me estoy limpiando, no te preocupes, amor.

-Ok… ¿Y Dean?

-Él…- miró al niño que estaba luchando por liberarse de su agarre- Él… dame unos segundos y voy con ustedes.

-Bien… te esperamos abajo y no tardes.

Gabriel canturreó un sí y esperó unos segundos que se alejaran antes de suspirar bajando la guardia, momento que aprovechó el pequeño rubio para morderle los dedos con fuerza, consiguiendo liberarse.

-Maldito mocoso- siseó el arcángel observándolo.

-Quero salir- dijo el menor- Quero fugar…

-No te preocupes, Dean, vamos a "fugar" pero primero te arreglaré- chasqueó los dedos pero el niño continuó observándolo- ¿Qué demonios…?- probó varias veces sin conseguir revertirlo- Mierda… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Sammy y Cas me van a matar si se enteran de esto.


	2. De arcángel a niñera

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews DaniCalifornia030 ,kayriu y Green. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 2 **

**De arcángel a niñera. **

Gabriel miró a su hermanito menor y a su pareja, disimulando su nerviosismo e hizo aparecer un chocolate para comer.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Dean?- preguntó Sam.

-Él…

-No siento su presencia en la casa- Castiel ladeó un poco la cabeza- De hecho, no puedo sentirlo en ningún lugar- frunció el ceño- ¿Qué le hiciste, Gabriel?

-¡Nada Cas!- se apresuró en responder e inventó algo- Verás, mientras ustedes fueron a comprar algunas cosas… el rubio idiota recibió una llamada de no sé qué cazador y salió.

-Todos los autos están afuera y nosotros tomamos el impala para salir- dijo el moreno serio.

-Claro, Cas, yo lo llevé hasta… el lugar, lo dejé trabajando y me vine a avisarles para que no se preocupen.

-¿Por qué Dean no me dijo?- preguntó Sam- No tengo ninguna llamada suya.

-Fue todo muy rápido, Sammy, el cazador dijo que tenían que ir cuanto antes porque…- lo pensó unos segundos- ¡Vampiros! Eso, había vampiros atacando… creo que mencionó algo de un nido- asintió- Y no puede cargarse al alfa solo, así que Dean fue a ayudarlo.

-¿Tú lo llevaste?- Castiel se cruzó de brazos- No te creo.

-Por favor Cas, es cierto que me gusta molestar a tu noviecito pero estamos hablando de personas en peligro- el bromista abrazó a su pareja- Tú me dijiste lo importante que es salvar vidas, Sammy, por eso no dudé en llevarlo para que ayudara a ese cazador.

-Gabe- el castaño sonrió y parece que se tragó todas sus mentiras- Sabía que lo entenderías, amor- le dio un pequeño besito- Muy bien, entonces iré por mis cosas y nos vamos.

-¡No!- gritó el arcángel y se rio nervioso- Quiero decir… ya sabes cómo es Dean, dijo que esto es pan comido y que podía hacerlo solo.

-Es un nido, Gabe, algo de ayuda no le vendrá mal.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo ir- intervino Castiel.

-¡No!

El arcángel se colocó un poco nervioso, no podía permitir que ninguno de los dos descubriera lo que acababa de hacer o iba a estar en serios problemas para explicar por qué convirtió a Dean en un niño, y lo peor de todo, era que no podía revertirlo. Se apresuró en hacer su siguiente jugada y tomó las manos de su pareja.

-Déjame esto a mí, cariño.

-Gabe.

-He estado pensando y tienes razón, me he comportado mal con el rubio idio… quiero decir con Dean, así que yo le ayudaré en esta cacería.

-¿Harías eso?- preguntó el menor emocionado.

-Claro amor, deja que yo me haga cargo de todo, ¿Vale?

-Sí.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy para apoyar al rubio, y no te preocupes, Cas, cuidaré muy bien a tu amorcito, nos vemos.

-Regresen pronto y dile a Dean que me llame- pidió el castaño.

-Claro Sammy…

El bromista se despidió con un gesto de mano y desapareció del lugar. Unos segundos después apareció en un cuarto de motel, donde tenía al pequeño rubio que había hecho un caos en el lugar. Gabriel había sido muy precavido al colocar protecciones en la habitación y algunos truquitos para los humanos curiosos. Observó como Dean tomaba la cortina para comenzar a trepar por ella.

-¡No hagas eso!- fue rápidamente para bajarlo y negó despacio- Escúchame, pequeño engendro del demonio-siseó enfadado- Necesito que te quedes tranquilo mientras pienso en como revertir esto, ¿Quedó claro?

-¡No! Quero fugar, ¡Quero fugar!- le dio una patada en el muslo al arcángel para liberarse de su agarre- Toi abullido… ¡abullido!…- tomó al bromista por la camisa para tironearla- ¡Quero fugar! ¡Quero fugar!

Gabriel hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contenerse de darle una paliza a ese crio del demonio. Desapareció del lugar para aparecer al otro lado del cuarto. Dean lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír y corrió hacia él. Al parecer, el pequeño estaba feliz jugando a "atrapar al arcángel" por todo el cuarto. Unos segundos después lo tuvo arrinconado.

-¡Ya basta, Dean!- gritó apuntándolo- ¡Atrás!- el rubio corrió hacia él abrazándolo por la cintura.

-¡Te atape!

-Por favor Dean… quédate tranquilo para intentar pensar en algo… por favor.

El niño continuó tironeándole la ropa y jugando a atraparlo, Gabriel estaba por amarrarlo a la cama cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Hizo aparecer un montón de dulces sobre una de las camas y el pequeño Dean subió como pudo para comenzar a comer mientras sonreía.

-Al fin…- suspiró aliviado de que se quedara en silencio y tranquilo- Muy bien… ¿Qué voy a hacer?-se paseó por la habitación luego de arreglar todo- Vamos Gabriel… tienes que arreglar esto o el parcito te va a mandar de regreso al cielo y preferentemente en pedacitos-estaba por darse de cabezazos contra la pared cuando se le ocurrió algo- ¡Ya sé!- miró al niño que estaba ensimismado comiendo- Ya regreso Dean, pórtate bien.

Desapareció del cuarto para ir a las afueras de la ciudad y llamó a la única persona que podía ayudarlo (y en quien podía confiar) Aguardó un poco menos de cinco minutos cuando esa silueta familiar apareció a su lado y le palmeó el hombro.

-Hey, ¿Cómo va todo, Gabe?

-Gracias por venir, Balthy- lo miró afligido- Tienes que ayudarme.

-¿Eh?

-No sé qué demonios pasó… te juro que no quería esto… pero ese idiota- apretó los puños dando vueltas- ¡Me obligó a hacerlo! Y el pequeño engendro no hace más que destruir y aventar todo…- bufó despacio- ¡Ya no lo aguantó!

-No entiendo nada-respondió el ángel rebelde- ¿Qué hiciste, Gabe?

-¿Puedo confiar en ti, Balthy?

-Sabes que sí, ahora dime.

-Mejor te lo enseño.

Llevó a su hermano de regreso a la habitación, el pequeño diablillo seguía comiendo sus dulces sobre la cama. Balthazar se acercó curioso.

-¿Y este niño? ¿Es tuyo, Gabe? ¿No me digas que Sammy y tú…?

-¡Claro que no! Sabes que es imposible, idiota.

-¿Entonces?- el mayor observó al niño y abrió un poco la boca antes de sonreír- Oh, ¿Sabes a quien me recuerda? A ese mono lampiño- se volteó a su hermano- Incluso tiene la misma presencia que… espera un poco- intercaló miradas entre el pequeño sobre la cama y el arcángel- No puede ser, ¿Es Dean?

-Sí…

-¿Por qué le hiciste esto? ¿No crees que se te pasó la mano?

-¡Fue un accidente, Balthy!- le explicó todo lo sucedido y luego lo miró con desesperación- Y por eso tienes que ayudarme a revertirlo, si Cas o Sammy se enteran… estoy muerto.

-Estás en un buen problema, Gabe.

-¿Me ayudarás?

-Lo haré pero más que nada, porque quiero saber en que terminara todo esto- respondió divertido- Esto te lo cobraré muy caro, Gabe.

-Bastardo…

-Sé un par de cosas sobre niños y no creo que debas darle tantos dulces antes de dormir.

-¿Eh?

-¿No lo sabes, Gabe? Los niños se ponen hiperactivos con eso.

El bromista negó rápidamente y apartó al pequeño de los dulces pero Dean no se lo dejó fácil y ofreció resistencia. No tardó mucho tiempo en comprobar lo de la "hiperactividad" y el idiota de Balthazar no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo, sino que todo lo contrario, ya que animaba al menor para seguir jugando. Finalmente se dio por vencido y dejó al par de idiotas solos que jugaba a "luchar contra unos piratas invisibles" y de paso destruían el cuarto de nuevo.

-Lo hicimos, Dean, dame esos cinco- el niño le chocó la palma con la suya- Conmigo de tu lado, no tenías forma de perder contra los piratas.

-¡Siiiiii!-gritó el niño entusiasta- Tito Balthy es guenal…

-Buen chico.

-¿Tito Balthy?- preguntó el arcángel.

-No le hagas caso al amargado de tito Gabe, dilo conmigo, Dean, a-m-a-r-g-a-do.

-A... ma… gado- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Muy bien.

-¿Podrías cortar la estupidez, Balthy? Con un idiota me basta.

-No le hables de esa forma al pequeñín, eres malo- le sacó la lengua y el menor lo imitó.

-Tito Gab… es malo.

-Acuéstalo de una vez, Balthy o yo lo pondré a dormir.

-Eres una muy mala niñera hermanito, ven pequeñín es hora de dormir.

-No quero…

-Ven, mañana jugaremos mucho más pero ahora debes dormir…

-Sí…

-Incluso te contaré un cuento.

-¡Siiiiiii!

Gabriel observó como el ángel rebelde acostaba al niño, chasqueando los dedos para colocarle un pijama con orejas de gatito, lo abrigó bien con las tapas para comenzar a contarle una historia. El arcángel suspiró resignado, le gustara o no, sería la nueva niñera de Dean hasta que encontrara la forma de revertir lo que hizo.


	3. No es fácil

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews angel de acuario, kayriu , Green y DaniCalifornia030 . Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 3 **

**No es fácil. **

Gabriel suspiró resignado, su hermano se había marchado para buscar algo de información sobre el problema e intentar encontrar la manera de revertir lo que sea que le hizo a Dean. Es por eso que quedó de niñera y quería aprovechar al máximo que el pequeño dormía. Su teléfono sonó y rápidamente respondió.

-Hola…

-Hola Gabe.

-Sammy…

-¿Por qué susurras?

-Yo… no estoy susurrando- subió un poco la voz- ¿Qué ocurre, amor?

-Intenté llamar a mi hermano pero dejó su teléfono acá, ¿Está Dean contigo?- miró al pequeño que dormir.

-Ammm… sí… claro…

-Pásamelo por favor- el arcángel hizo uso de su poder para cambiar su voz e imitar al rubio.

-Hola Sammy.

-Dean, me alegra oírte, Gabe me contó lo que pasó ¿Cómo va todo?

-Eh… bien… o sea, las cosas se complicaron un poco.

-¿Necesitas que vaya con Cas?

-¡No!- se rio levemente- No te preocupes, con la ayuda de Gabe me basta.

-¿Gabe? ¿Desde cuándo le dices Gabe?- preguntó el menor curioso.

-Sammy- se concentró en actuar como el idiota rubio- Aunque odie admitirlo… me ha ayudado bastante y me salvó de una que otra posible mordida.

-Mmm, ya veo, ¿Seguro que están bien los dos? Puedo ir con Cas.

-No te preocupes, Sammy, acabaremos con el nido y regreso.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién te contactó?

-Un cazador.

-Obvio pero ¿Quién? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Mmm… eh… Evans…

-No lo recuerdo.

-Es…- rápidamente pensó en algo- Es alguien que conocí cuando iba de cacería con John…

-Ya veo- respondió el menor.

-Cuando terminemos te llamo, nos vemos.

Gabriel cortó la llama y suspiró aliviado pero le duró bien poco porque al girarse Dean se estaba estirando para quedar sentado sobre la cama. El arcángel negó despacio.

-Y se acabó la paz…

-Tito Gab…- dijo antes de bostezar- Hambe…

-Bien niño pero nada de dulces, no quiero repetir lo de ayer.

Chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un vaso de leche junto con un emparedado. El niño tomó el vaso con sus manitos pero terminó derramándolo cuando quiso beberlo. Esos pequeños ojitos esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas y antes de que comenzara a llorar, el arcángel se acercó, sentándose al borde de la cama y sacó el vaso para luego chasquear los dedos y limpiar al menor.

-No llores, Dean- intentó suavizar su voz- No pasa nada, pequeño, mira- hizo aparecer otro vaso de leche pero éste tenía una tapa y una bombilla de color amarillo- Ahora puedes beber sin que se derrame- se lo pasó para luego revolverle el cabello con suavidad- Adelante pequeñín, tómatelo todo, es leche con chocolate.

-Gacias Tito Gab.

-De nada, Dean…

Observó en silencio como el niño se terminaba su leche para luego comer el emparedado, manchándose la boca con el manjar. Gabriel lo limpió con una servilleta y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, no iba a negar que con ese pijama con orejitas de gato en el gorrito y esa miradita tan inocente, le dieran un poquito de ganas de abrazarlo e incluso le parecía tierno.

-Tito Gab…- lo llamó el pequeño.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean?

-¿Y Tito Balthy? Hoy fugaríamos mucho…

-Balthy está ocupado- el menor colocó carita de pena.

-Yo quería fugar…

-Bien- suspiró resignado, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?- Yo jugaré contigo.

-¡Gacias tito Gab!

-Pero primero vamos a bañarte.

El baño fue toda una odisea, ya que luego de llenar la tina con agua tibia, el rubio se negaba a entrar. Gabriel chasqueó los dedos para dejarlo solo en ropa interior y lo tomó de la mano mirándolo seriamente.

-Vas a bañarte, Dean.

-¡No quero! ¡No quero!

-No me hagas enfadar, chiquillo, entra ahora o Tito Gabe se enojará contigo.

-¡No quero banarme!

El pequeño diablillo consiguió liberarse de su agarre y comenzó a correr por el cuarto para que no lo bañara. El lugar no era muy amplio pero el rubio era muy ágil, no podía olvidar que estaba tratando con uno de los mejores cazadores de la historia.

-Se acabó- apareció frente al niño y lo tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial- Te tengo pequeño.

-No quero- murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Ya verás cómo te gusta, Dean,

-Mentes…

El arcángel suspiró resignado y consiguió meterlo al agua tibia, el pequeño Dean lo tenía fuertemente sujeto por el cuello. Ambos comenzaron un forcejeo que terminó ganando el bromista. Éste se quedó de rodillas junto a la tina mientras sonreía.

-¿Ves niño? No puedes contra un ser tan superior como yo, soy el me- no alcanzó a terminar la oración ya que Dean comenzó a tirarle agua mientras se reía- ¡Basta! ¡Ya basta!- el menor siguió con su faena sin dejar de reír.

-¿Te rindes…?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Ahora verás, pequeño cabrón, tú quisiste.

El bromista se unió a la guerra de agua y al final ambos terminaron mojados pero al menos el rubio ya estaba limpio. Le indicó que se levantara y lo envolvió con una toalla para llevarlo en brazos hasta la cama. Chasqueó lo dedos para vestirlo y suspiró cansado.

-Tito Gab… ¿Vamos a fugar?

-Sí Dean, ven, hay un parque cerca de aquí.

Tomó al menor de la mano y fueron hasta un parque cercano. El rubio fue corriendo para ir con unos niños a la caja de arena. Gabriel se sentó en una de las bancas y miró al pequeño que estaba riéndose mientras jugaba con unos autitos. Suspiró despacio, cuando escuchó una chillona voz que lo llamaba, Dean venía corriendo hacia él para enseñarle algo pero tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo, pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que comenzara a llorar. El arcángel se arrodilló a su lado y miró la rodilla raspada que sangraba un poco.

-Tranquilo pequeño, no es nada.

-Tito Gab…

-Mira- iba a curar su herida pero habían algunas personas mirando y le prometió a Sam que no usaría su gracia en público. Sacó un pañuelo y lo ató cubriendo la herida- ¿Duele?

-Sí…

-Te enseñaré un truco mágico que puede curar cualquier dolor.

-¿De vedad?- preguntó el niño curioso.

-Sí- se inclinó un poco para darle un besito sobre la herida- ¿Sigue doliendo?

-Un poquito…- le dio otro besito y luego lo tomó en brazos sonriendo.

-¿Y ahora, pequeñín?

-No- el arcángel lo elevó por la cintura para dar vueltas.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, jajaja, ya no dule…. Jajajaja…- Gabriel abrazó al rubio sonriendo.

-Es hora de ir a comer, pequeño.

-Sí, Tito Gab…

-Y ya que te has portado bien y has sido un buen chico, te dejaré escoger lo que quieres de almuerzo.

-¡Siiiii! Tito Gab es el meror.

-Así es, Dean, tu tío Gabe es el mejor.

El arcángel se dirigió hacia un restaurant familiar mientas escuchaba al menor que le contaba lo sucedido en la caja de arena y lo mucho que divirtió con los otros niños. Tenía claro que no era fácil cuidar de un niño y tampoco lo sería revertir lo que le hizo a Dean pero por alguna razón, ya no le molestaba tanto tener que cuidar del cazador y hacer de su niñera, después de todo, no lo estaba haciendo nada de mal.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam suspiró por tercera vez antes de levantarse para ir por su bolso. Castiel lo siguió a la sala de estar.

-¿Qué haces, Sam?

-Hay algo mal, Cas, te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Eh?

-Conozco a Dean y estaba muy raro cuando hablamos por teléfono.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se está llevando bien con Gabe, incluso lo trata informalmente, hasta llamó a papá por su nombre y eso nunca lo ha hecho. Te lo aseguro, Cas, algo está mal y voy a ir a descubrirlo.

-Voy contigo, no puedo sentir la presencia de Dean pero si la de Gabriel.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos.


	4. Problemas

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias sus review kayriu, Green y angel de acuario( No, en este fic no saldrá ni Adam ni Samandriel) Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 4 **

**Problemas. **

Luego de almorzar, Gabriel llevó al rubio de regreso al cuarto, lo acostó acariciando su cabello y Dean se quedó profundamente dormido sobre la cama. Hizo aparecer un vaso de whisky en su mano derecha para beberlo de un solo trago, realmente lo necesitaba.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Menos mal que regresaste, Balthy, ¿Encontraste algo?

-Si tu poder no sirve para revertirlo podemos usar otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Un hechizo para regresarlo a su edad adulta.

-Genial ¿Lo tienes?

-Esa es la parte fea, tendrás que darme algo de tiempo porque tengo que buscar a una bruja para que nos ayude pero tranquilo, sé de alguien que puede ayudar.

-Solo apresúrate, Balthy, por favor.

-Ok- miró al niño que dormía- Parece un angelito ¿No crees?

-Es un pequeño diablillo, Balthy, me costó un mundo que tomara una ducha y ni te cuento como me hizo correr cuando regresamos.

-Es un niño, Gabe ¿Qué esperabas? Debe ser lindo para Dean.

-¿Eh?

-Él nunca tuvo una infancia así- el arcángel lo miró en silencio- Ya sabes, luego de que ese demonio matara a su madre, debió madurar muy rápido.

-Sí…

-Ok, entonces yo…- se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Qué tienes Balthy?

-Cassie… siento su presencia muy cerca.

-¡¿Qué?! Joder… ¿Qué haré? Si ven a Dean ahora… entre los dos me matan…- se llevó las manos a la cara- Tengo que pensar en algo… tengo que hacer algo…- dio un par de vueltas antes de mirar a su hermano- Lo tengo.

-¿Gabe?

-Encárgate de distraer un poco a los chicos, ellos creen que estamos cargándonos un nido de vampiros.

-Ok… voy con ellos.

Balthazar desapareció de la habitación y Gabriel puso en acción su plan. Creo una copia de él y entonces tomó la forma de Dean, hizo aparecer una pluma en su mano que impregnó con su gracia para luego convertirlo en un brazalete y colocárselo al pequeño rubio que dormía. Lo único que faltaba era inventarse una buena historia y tendría todo cubierto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel los transportó hasta el pueblo donde percibió la presencia de su hermano. Sam miró a su alrededor unos segundos.

-¿En donde están?

-Su presencia está aquí pero no sé en qué lugar.

-Genial, tendré que llamarlo de nuevo.

-Hola chicos- Balthazar apareció frente a ellos.

-Hola Balthy- lo saludó el cazador- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Estoy de apoyo para Gabe, ya sabes, para que no se mate con Dean.

-¿Sabes donde están?- preguntó Castiel- Por alguna razón, no percibo la presencia de Dean y la Gabe es difusa.

-No te preocupes, mi Cassie, yo los llevaré, síganme- Sam se extrañó que fueran caminando- Lo que pasa, es que el asunto del nido de vampiros se extendió más de lo previsto y ha habido… ciertos contratiempos.

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó el castaño.

-Gabe te los explicará… por cierto, escuché que Bobby se fue de cacería y tienen la casa para ustedes, me pasaré por ahí para que tengamos una entretenida fiesta, les falta divertirse chicos.

El más alto siguió al ángel en silencio, tenía la sensación que estaba ocultando algo y seguía pareciéndole muy raro que simplemente no aparecieran ahí y ya. Al cabo de diez minutos llegaron hasta un motel y Balthazar les indicó que entraran a uno de los cuartos. Golpearon la puerta y Gabriel les abrió con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos, mi cachorrito- lo abrazó sonriendo- ¿Qué haces aquí, amor?

-Estaba preocupado por ustedes, ¿Y Dean?

-Verás… tenemos un pequeño contratiempo.

-¿Eh?

-Pasen.

Sam entró al cuarto y vio a su hermano mayor que estaba recostado sobre la cama mientras mantenía a un niño abrazado y ambos dormían. Gabriel les hizo una seña para que se sentaran en el sillón.

-¿Y ese niño?- preguntó el cazador.

-Verás Sammy, ese niño… lo rescatamos de los vampiros.

-¿Y por qué está aquí?- intervino esta vez Castiel, sin apartar la mirada del pequeño rubio que dormía junto a su pareja.

-Los vampiros lo buscan y mientras no acabemos con el nido, no podemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

-Ya veo, pobre chico- dijo Sam- Debiste decírmelo, Gabe, hubiera venido antes a ayudarlos.

-No te preocupes, Sammy, con el rubio tenemos todo controlado.

-Aún así les ayudaremos, así terminamos antes- sentenció Castiel para acercarse a su pareja y lo movió despacio- Dean- lo miró unos segundos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Cas?- preguntó Gabriel.

-No es que… tengo la sensación que he visto a este niño antes pero no recuerdo donde…

-Seguro son ideas tuyas, pero cuidadito que tu pareja es el grandulón de al lado- dijo Balthazar riendo.

Sam también se rio y luego miró a su pareja, se sentía mucho mejor al comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel hizo lo mejor posible por disimular, mientras su copia se encargaba de mantener a Sm distraído, él tenía que actuar y hablar como el rubio idiota, lo cual implicaba meterle mano a Castiel y eso no era de su agrado. Fingió despertar cuando el ángel menor lo movió por el brazo, estuvo a punto de besarlo pero Gabriel consiguió evadirlo.

-Cas…- miró hacia donde estaba su pareja siendo mimado por su copia- Sammy… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos a apoyarlos- respondió el moreno- ¿Estás bien? ¿Gabriel te ha hecho algo?

-No Cas, todo está en orden con Gabriel…- carraspeó un poco, era difícil imitar a ese idiota- No me ha sacado de quicio, ni ha atentado contra mí.

-Me alegra oírlo- el ángel iba a besarlo pero se corrió, provocando que el niño despertara.

-Mmm…- esas esmeraldas lo observaron antes de que lo abrazara somnoliento-Tito Gab… tengo hambe…

-¿Tito Gabe?- preguntó Castiel.

-Ammm… Jajajaja… lo que pasa es que el pequeño se quedó durmiendo con Gabriel pero luego cambiamos de lado- miró al niño- Gabe está allá- indicó a su copia- Yo soy Dean.

-¿Mmm?- el pequeño se incorporó para quedar de rodillas- ¿Qué… oculle, Tito Gab…? ¿Quenes son ellos…?

-Gabriel- llamó a su copia- Explícale a los chicos sobre nuestra cacería, llevaré al pequeñín al baño.

Consiguió quitarse a Castiel de encima y llevó al mini Dean al baño para cerrar con llave, ahora daba gracias de que colocó algunas protecciones ahí y así su hermano no podría oírlo. Se arrodilló frente al rubio mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Tito Gab…?

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?- preguntó extrañado-Nadie debería reconocerme, estoy ocultando mi gracia.

-Tito Gab es único.

-¿Eh?

-Tito Gab tene una luz en la cabeza- dijo sonriendo- Gab es un anguel, ¿Vedad?

-Casi, casi, soy más súper genial que ellos, soy un arcángel.

-¿Mi acanguel?- el bromista lo miró con cierta ternura.

-No pequeñín, tú ya tienes un angelito para ti- el menor se colocó triste- Pero de todas formas te protegeré.

-¿De vedad?

-Sí pequeñín y ahora tienes que hacerme un favorcito, la copia que dejé afuera es "Tito Gab", yo soy Dean.

-¿Y yo…?

-Solo sígueme la corriente, por favor- le guiñó un ojo.

-Sí, tito Gab- se cubrió la boca antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa- De…

-Buen chico.

Le revolvió el cabello con suavidad, le costaba admitirlo pero estaba comenzando a tomarle cariño al pequeño rubio y era probable que consiguiera librarse de todo ese problema sin que nadie se diera cuenta.


	5. Un pequeño cambio de planes

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y mayrasantanna. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 5 **

**Un pequeño cambio de planes. **

El pequeño Dean estaba correteando por todo el cuarto hasta que se quedó mirando fijamente a Castiel, éste correspondió su mirada unos segundos y el niño lo tomó por la gabardina. El moreno casi tenía la certeza absoluta que había visto a ese pequeño rubio antes pero no sabía dónde.

-Hey Cassie, no asustes al pequeñín- dijo el ángel rebelde.

-No he hecho nada.

-¿Qué tienes chiquitín?- preguntó Balthazar sonriendo.

-Edes nindo- respondió el rubio sonriendo y abrazó a Castiel.

El ángel menor se mantuvo indiferente pero el niño era insistente y comenzó a tironearle la gabardina para luego tomar una de sus manos. Castiel bajó la mirada y se encontró con esas esmeraldas fijas en él, colocó una mano en la frente del pequeño y éste sonrió.

-Cas billa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

-Billa como Tito Gab.

-¿Sabes que soy un ángel?- preguntó el moreno curioso y el pequeño asintió.

-Tito Balthy, ¿Fugamos?

-Claro que si, nosotros estaremos afuera chicos y no se preocupen, yo cuido del pequeño.

Castiel los vio salir a ambos y se asomó por la ventana, había algo raro en ese chico. Sintió unas manos en sus hombros y se volteó observando a su pareja.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?

-Ese niño, ¿Dónde lo encontraron?

-Ya te lo dijo Gabriel, fuimos por el nido y los vampiros nos atacaron en el bosque, escuchamos gritos y encontramos al pequeño.

-¿Y su familia? Ni siquiera saben cómo se llama.

-¿Qué piensas Cas?- preguntó Sam.

-Hay algo raro en ese niño ¿Gabriel?

-Ya lo revisé, Cas y todo está en orden.

-Es que… es muy raro- observó al castaño- Cuando me miró… por unos segundos, se sintió como cuando lo hace Dean- miró a su pareja- Ahora que lo pienso, ese niño se parece a ti.

-Solo es un niño, Cas- respondió el aludido- ¿No me digas que ahora te va el shotacon?

El ángel lo miró sin entender a que se refería e intercambió una mirada con Sam, éste se inventó algo y ambos se fueron con la excusa de recorrer el pueblo para rastrear el nido. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Castiel habló.

-Hay algo extraño, Sam

-Lo sé, Cas, ese niño… no sé que es pero yo también siento que lo conozco y cuando dijiste que se parecía a Dean… es cierto.

-¿Crees que es una casualidad, como dijeron ellos?

-No hay casualidades, Cas, esos están muy raros, ¿Te diste cuenta que no hay ninguna tensión entre el parcito? Dudo mucho que sus peleas se hayan acabado en solo un día.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, Sam.

-Vamos a tener que descubrir que pasa.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?

-Encárgate de distraer a los chicos, quiero hablar con el niño.

-Sí.

Al atardecer regresaron al cuarto de motel, Sam consiguió salir con el pequeño y Castiel se hizo cargo de entretener a los demás, y fue de mucha ayuda que Balthazar se hubiera ido a quien-sabe-donde.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam le tiraba la pelota al niño y éste le devolvía el pase. El castaño le indicó que se sentaran luego de unos minutos y lo hicieron al borde de la acera.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, pequeño?

-Sí.

-¿Me puedes decir que ocurrió antes de que Gabe y Dean te encontraran?

-Mmm… no sé…

-¿Recuerdas a los vampiros?

-¿Eh?- el niño lo miró asustado- ¿Vapiro…?- abrazó al mayor con fuerza- No… vapiro no…

-Tranquilo- Sam suavizó su voz y lo abrazó- No pasa nada, los vampiros no te lastimaran, ¿y tus papás?- el niño se encogió de hombros.

-Tito Gab me quida.

-¿Tienes hermanitos?

-Mmm…- ladeó la cabeza para encogerse de hombros y luego negó despacio.

-¿Gabe es bueno contigo?

-Sí, yo lo quero mucho.

-Supongo que podemos compartirlo.

-¿Eh?

-Gabe es mi pareja…

-Guenial, yo tamben quero a Gab.

-Ojala mi hermano pensará lo mismo- el niño observó fijamente y Sam correspondió su gesto, esas esmeraldas eran idénticas a las de su hermano- Ellos no se llevan bien… Gabe siempre lo molesta y le juega bromas pesadas…- suspiró- Supongo que nunca congeniaran… y es mejor que lo acepte.

-Nooo- esos ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas- Gab es beno… es un acanguel beno...- el castaño sonrió y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

-Eres un buen chico, pequeño- éste lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Si Gab es tuyo… ¿Pedo quedame con Cas?

-Cas es el angelito de mi hermano.

-¿Y Tito Balthy?

-Sí, será tu angelito.

-¡Siiiii!- festejó el niño- ¿Fugamos?

-Creo que ya es hora de entrar, pequeño.

-Un datito, ¿Pedo?

-Bien pero espérame un poco, iré a buscar Gabe y jugamos los tres.

-Siiiii.

Sam le revolvió el cabello con suavidad al niño y entró a la habitación para mirar a los demás. Ya se imaginaba que Castiel no se quedaría callado y estaba encarando a sus hermanos junto con Dean.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Cas, hay algo extraño con el pequeño, no recuerda nada del accidente y sigo teniendo la sensación que es tan parecido a ti, Dean.

-Están exagerando chicos- intervino la copia del bromista- Mejor concentrémonos en el caso y luego el pequeñín regresará a donde pertenece.

-Tienes razón- dijo el moreno- ¿Y el niño?

-Está afuera, le dije que jugaríamos un poco más, vamos con él.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!-

Sam reconoció el grito del pequeño rubio, intercambió miradas con los demás y salieron corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba jugando con la pelota mientras esperaba el regreso del chico alto junto con Tito Gabe. Pateó un poco el balón que rodó unos metros y un pie lo detuvo.

-Mío- dijo el rubio indicando la pelota.

-Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí- dijo un mujer acercándose a él-Acabamos de llegar al pueblo y la cena está servida- tomó al pequeño por el cuello para levantarlo- Es hora de comer.

La mujer le enseñó una boca llena de colmillos y reconoció a un vampiro, los mismos seres que temía. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo pero entonces una motocicleta estacionó a su lado y fue subido a ella. Vio como los tres ángeles salían de la habitación junto a Sam pero al doblar la esquina dejó de verlos.

-No… ¡Tito Gab!- gritó moviéndose inquieto- ¡Tito Gab!

-Que niño tan gritón, tendré que enseñarle a comportarse- dijo la mujer llevando una mano a su cuello e hizo presión con fuerza. El aire comenzó a escasear y los pocos segundos, Dean quedó inconsciente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel observó la motocicleta se iba y planeaba ir tras ellos pero cuatro vampiros los atacaron. Para cuando se deshicieron de ellos, ya no había rastro de los otros dos que se llevaron a Dean.

-¡Mierda!- gritó enfadado, se había descuidado y ahora su mentira se hizo realidad, unos jodidos vampiros tenían al rubio- ¡Maldición!

-Tranquilo, lo encontraremos, ustedes rastrearon su nido- dijo Sam.

El arcángel sabía que su pareja y Castiel lo detestarían si se enteraban de la verdad y el peligro al cual expuso al rubio. Lo peor de todo, era que le daba lo mismo, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era destrozar a esos vampiros y rescatar a Dean.


	6. Me importas y voy a protegerte

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y kayriu. Saludos! :3

"·""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 6**

**Me importas y voy a protegerte. **

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Gabriel dar con el dichoso nido de esos vampiros. Dejó que Castiel, Sam y su copia se hicieran cargo de los vampiros y él fue por el pequeño Dean. Gracias al brazalete que le dio impregnado con su gracia, lo encontró sin dificultades en una de las habitaciones de la gran casa. Vio como la mujer lo tomaba por los brazos y se disponía a morderlo.

-Noooo- lloraba el pequeño intentado apartarla- Tito Gab…

-Llora todo lo que quieras, niño, estoy seguro que sabes delicioso.

Estaba por morderlo pero Gabriel la tomó del cabello y la arrojó contra la pared para luego inmovilizarla.

-Un ángel- dijo el vampiro serio.

-Has escogido muy mal tu cena, maldita perra, no lo vas a lastimar a este pequeño, no le colocarás un solo dedo encima a Dean.

-Tito Gab…- murmuró el niño apresurándose en llegar a su lado para abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo pequeño, ya estoy aquí y nada malo te pasará.

-Sí- lo tomó en brazos.

-Quiero que cierres tus ojos.

-Pello…

-Confía en mí.

El rubio obedeció y lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo la cabeza contra su pecho mientras lo abrazaba. Gabriel se encargó de acabar con el vampiro y luego salió del lugar muy enfadado, cargándose a todos los chupasangres que había en su camino, no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara al pequeño, él iba a proteger a Dean.

-Gab…

-Aún no pequeño, mantén los ojitos cerrados y no me sueltes- Llevó al menor hasta afuera de la casa y lo bajó con cuidado- Espérame aquí, tengo que ir por mi hermano y Sammy.

-Vapiro…

-Tranquilo, están muertos.

-Sí…- El bromista dejó al pequeño para ir hacia la puerta.

-Chicos- se acercó rápidamente a ellos- ¿Estás bien, Sammy?

-Tranquilo Dean, no es mi sangre.

El arcángel había olvidado por completo que seguía con la apariencia del rubio, le dio una palmadita en el hombro cuando escuchó un grito y se giró a mirar como un vampiro le apuntaba con un arma al pequeño.

-¡DEAAAANNN!

Apareció frente al rubio para recibir el disparo y se encargó del chupasangre sin problemas. Rápidamente se arrodilló junto al menor, quien lo observó llorando y colocó una manito sobre la herida.

-Sangue…

-No pequeño, no llores- le acarició la mejilla con suavidad- Tito Gab está bien, recuerda que soy un súper genial arcángel y no me hieren las armas.

-¿De vedad?

-Sí- le enseñó como la herida cicatrizaba y el rubio sonrió ampliamente abrazándolo.

-Tito Gab.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó, no permitiría que nada malo te ocurriera Dean- unos pasos se acercaron a su lado.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-preguntó Castiel- ¿Por qué lo has llamado Dean?

-Fue un error- respondió su copia- Ya saben… el parecido y todo eso.

-Ya basta- dijo el bromista chasqueando los dedos e hizo desaparecer su copia al mismo tiempo que tomaba su forma original.

-¿Gabe? ¿Y Dean? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó sin entender el cazador- Dímelo.

-Se los explicaré todo pero… regresemos al cuarto.

Tomó al rubio en brazos y los transportó a todos de regreso al cuarto. Permaneció sentado sobre la cama mientras el pequeño lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera. Gabriel mantuvo la mirada en el suelo y les explicó lo sucedido, su pelea con Dean, como lo lastimó de verdad y que por error, lo convirtió en niño para evitar que les dijera lo ocurrido y que ahora sus poderes no funcionaban para revertirlo.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Sam negando despacio- ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?!

-Te advertí que no lastimaras a Dean- siseó el ángel menor amenazante- Te lo advertí Gabriel, tus bromas se salieron de control y mira lo que has provocado, esos vampiros pudieron herirlo de gravedad.

-Lo siento…

-No, no te servirá esta vez- respondió el moreno.

-Has pasado todos los limites- agregó Sam decepcionado- Mira lo que has hecho Gabe… has…- negó despacio- Por favor márchate.

-Sammy…

-Quiero que te vayas de aquí y no regreses…

-Sí…

Podía percibir la decepción y tristeza de su querido cazador, realmente la había jodido, Dean podría haber resultado herido de gravedad. Ahora que era un niño, estaba completamente indefenso y esos vampiros pudieron matarlo. Se levantó manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho chicos… sé que ya es tarde pero… realmente me arrepiento de lo que hice… ya me voy…

-No, ¡No!- el pequeño Dean lo tomó de la mano mientras lloraba- No Tito Gab… quédate…

-Estarás bien, rubito… lo siento mucho.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que no puedes entenderlo pero lo siento… no debí iniciar esa pelea contigo… no debí lastimarte, ni burlarme de mí, lo siento por todas las peleas que tuvimos… yo…- suspiró- Es divertido molestarte, Dean… pero pasé el límite y lo siento.

-Qué lindo, Gabe- dijo Balthazar apareciendo en el cuarto- Chicos, es cierto que Gabe cometió un error pero yo creo que quien debe decidir si se va es Dean y no ustedes, además, ¿Lo vieron? No dudó ni un segundo en proteger al rubito y la razón es muy sencilla, lo considera parte de su familia y tal como dice el rubito, nunca se deja a la familia, sin importar los errores que se cometan, ¿Qué dices tú pequeño? ¿Quieres que Tito Gab se quede?

-Siiiiii- respondió entusiasta y fue hacía el castaño- Sammy… Cas… ¿Tito Gab pede quedarse?- ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

-Sí Dean- respondió el moreno- Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces Gabriel se quedara.

-¡Siiiiiiii!

Abrazó al arcángel fuertemente y éste correspondió su gesto con una genuina sonrisa de alegría. Sam los miró unos segundos antes de cruzarse de brazos mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo volvemos a la normalidad?

-Nuestros poderes no funcionan- dijo Balthazar- Pero ya encontré a una bruja que puede ayudarnos y tendrá todo listo mañana temprano.

-¿Dean se quedará así hasta mañana?- preguntó esta vez Castiel y el ángel rebelde sonrió para pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

-Ya sé que tienes muchas ganas de follar con tu amorcito pero te tendrás que aguantar, mi lindo Cassie- sonrió con Maldad- Dean, pequeñín ven- éste se acercó a ellos- Tito Cas se ofreció a jugar contigo, ¿Quieres ir con él?

-¡Siiiii!- lo tomó de la mano- Vamos Cas, fugaremos con mi pedota.

El ángel menor quiso negarse pero se vio arrastrado por el niño y salieron de la habitación. Balthazar se rio con su maldad y decidió ir con la parejita para molestarlos un poco más. Gabriel miró a su pareja unos segundos.

-Sammy…

-No Gabe… no quiero hablar ahora…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel debía admitir que le gustaba el mini Dean, era muy adorable y siempre estaba sonriendo. Estuvieron jugando con la pelota un rato y luego fueron al parque por un helado. El pequeño rubio terminó con la boca y la camiseta sucia.

-Mira como te has dejado, chiquitín- Balthazar lo limpió con una servilleta-¿Quieres otro?

-No, gacias, quero fugar.

-Descansemos un ratito- dijo el ángel rebelde haciendo morritos- No estamos en edad para correr tanto, Dean.

-Quero fugar.

-¿Y si te cuento un chiste?

-Beno pero si no me dío, fugamos- propuso como penitencia.

-Hecho, escucha atentamente.

El moreno miró con curiosidad como su hermano se inclinaba para susurrarle algo al oído del pequeño Dean, éste se llevó una mano a la boca antes de que se riera abiertamente. Balthazar sonrió satisfecho.

-Ahora es el turno de Cas, si no haces reír al pequeñín, tendrás que jugar con él hasta que quede satisfecho.

Castiel asintió y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído al niño, éste lo miró unos segundos para luego ladear la cabeza, a diferencia de Balthazar que se reía.

-Por favor Cas, estás tratando con un niño, no con un seguidor de la biblia, ¿Qué pensabas al contarle algo en enoquiano? Solo es un niño, Cassie.

-Pero es divertido.

-Para ti.

-Pediste- dijo mini Dean- Tenes que fugar comigo.

El rubio lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el sube y baja. Lo paseó por todos los juegos del parque hasta que anocheció. Balthazar se había marchado para apurar los asuntos con la bruja que los ayudaría. Cuando el menor se cansó, lo cargó en la espalda y caminó de regreso al motel.

-Cas- murmuró el niño somnoliento.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean?

-Edes divetido.

-¿Eh?

-La caba es divetida… No me dei poque quedia fugar cotigo- el moreno sonrió un poco- Tu edes mi anguedito ¿Vedad?

-Sí, Dean y no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré para ti, ahora duerme pequeño, fue un largo día.

Cuando regresó con los demás, Dean estaba profundamente dormido, lo acostó con cuidado y se quedó a su lado abrazándolo. Se había divertido mucho con el pequeño y lo hacía feliz verlo sonreír.

Por la mañana siguiente, Balthazar apareció en el cuarto con un frasquito en la mano.

-Tienes que tomarte esto, pequeñín.

-No quero…- se ocultó tras el bromista.

-Vamos, no te hagas el difícil.

-No quero, no quero, no quero- Sam y Castiel intentaron dársela pero no había caso. Gabriel tomó el frasquito y se sentó al borde de la cama, con el pequeño Dean en sus piernas.

-Tienes que tomarlo pequeño.

-No quero… wacala…- dijo abrazándolo.

-Por favor- lo tomó por la barbilla- Te prometo que nada malo pasará, yo seguiré aquí.

-¿De vedad?

-Sí, hazlo pequeño, Tito Gab no irá a ningún lado.

El pequeño rubio asintió y se tomó el contenido del frasquito, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Gabriel lo abrazó con fuerza y se percató que una luz comenzaba a brillar hasta que todos en el cuarto se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos. Para cuando volvieron a abrirlos, el cazador había vuelto a la normalidad y se encontraba desmayado en los brazos del arcángel. Éste lo tomó en brazos y miró a sus hermanos y su pareja.

-Es mejor que regresemos a casa.

Sam asintió despacio y los cinco volvieron a casa de Bobby. Era consciente que su pareja y su hermano menor estaban muy molestos con lo sucedido y no lo perdonarían fácilmente. Lo único que lo animaba un poco, era el hecho de que Dean estaba a salvo y él cumpliría con lo que dijo, porque Balthazar tenía razón y lo consideraba una parte importante de su familia.


	7. Ahora te quiero un poquito más

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y mayrasantanna. Saludos! :)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 7 **

**Ahora te quiero un poquito más. **

Dean se despertó con un pequeño dolor de cabeza y se incorporó para quedar sentado, recordando de inmediato lo sucedido esos últimos dos días. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas y decidió levantarse. Los tres ángeles y su hermano, se encontraban en la sala de estar, iba a ir con ellos pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Lo siento Gabe pero no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente…- dijo Sam- Lastimaste a mi hermano… y todo lo que hiciste… me mentiste… ¿Cómo sé que no volverá a suceder? ¿Y si la próxima vez haces algo peor? Lo siento… pero no puedo perdonarte.

-Ni yo, Dean pudo haber muerto por tu inconsciencia- agregó el moreno- Y nos engañaste.

-Chicos… yo…

-Basta- pidió el rubio entrando al cuarto.

-Dean- Castiel fue a su lado para abrazarlo- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí Cas, ya estoy bien- le dirigió una mirada fija al bromista.

-Es mejor que me vaya…

-De ninguna manera- dijo seriamente- Escúchame bien Gabriel, recuerdo absolutamente todo lo que pasó en esos dos días… y… vale, es cierto que cometiste un error, como todos en este cuarto.

-Pero- intervino su hermano.

-No Sammy, tú también la has jodido, Cas, yo, y te puedo asegurar que Balthy también pero… es por esa misma razón que somos familia… porque sin importar todos los errores que cometamos, siempre vamos a contar con nosotros.

-Dean- susurró su pareja.

-Estaría muy enfadado contigo, Gabriel pero… mientas fui niño… vi partes de ti que jamás me enseñaste y no es porque no quisieras o no las sintieras, sino porque te da vergüenza admitirlo…no eres la mejor persona del mundo pero me cuidaste, Gabriel… y cuando ese vampiro intentó dispararme… ni siquiera dudaste en salvarme… y eso es lo que hace la familia… siempre está… cuando más la necesitas…

Bajó la mirada un poco sonrojado. No era muy ávido a expresarse lo que sentía pero durante esos dos días con Gabriel, había aprendido mucho del arcángel y sabia que cuando lo necesitara, si podía contar con él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel escuchaba atentamente las palabras del rubio y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando dijo lo último a la vez que se sonrojaba. Sin duda, le había gustado el pequeño Dean que conoció en esos dos días pero le gustaba mucho más el que tenía frente a él y estaba hablándole con sinceras palabras de afecto fraterno.

-Yo también te considero… parte de mi familia, Dean y estos dos días con el mini tú, me hicieron darme cuenta que te aprecio y que quiero protegerte, no solo porque eres el hermano del hombre que amo, sino porque… me dolería perderte…- el rubio lo miró fijamente- Ven aquí, rubito- le dio un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido y se percató que sus hermanos y Sam los miraban con una sonrisa.

-Ok…- carraspeó el cazador- Cortemos el momento cursi -se separó del arcángel- ¿Y qué haces ahí, Sammy? Abraza a tu marido, que te mueres por hacerlo.

-Idiota- el castaño lo abrazó con fuerza- Te quiero Gabe, no vuelvas a hacer una idiotez así… no quiero dejarte…

-Yo tampoco Sammy, te amo y me dolería dejarte.

-Y tú eres mío- dijo Dean besando a su ángel.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Balthazar- ¿Y mi besito Dean?

-No te pongas idiota.

-Vamos, Tito Balthy quiere un beso.

-Jodete, idiota.

Balthazar siguió molestándolo hasta que Dean sacó una pistola y lo salió persiguiendo por toda la casa, listo para cometer un homicidio angelical. Sam negó despacio y fue a separarlos, que si dejaban un desorden en la casa, Bobby los colgaría vivos.

-Cas- éste miró a su hermano- Lo siento…

-Está bien, Gabriel, si Dean te ha perdonado, yo también.

-Gracias… no podrías estar con una persona mejor, Cas…- el moreno sonrió- De todas formas quiero darte un obsequio, para que estemos en paz, disfrútalas- el ángel menor tomó lo que le ofrecía y sonrió.

-Te perdono.

-Genial.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sam llegando en compañía del parcito.

-Nada, que ya estamos a mano con Cas, vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

-¿Qué es eso, Cas?-

-Yo quiero ver, Cassie.

El moreno les pasó una fotografía a cada uno y Dean dio un grito de indignación cuando vio que en la foto había una versión suya de pequeño, durmiendo sobre la cama y con un pijama con orejas de gatito.

-¡¿Qué significa esto, Gabriel?!

-Solo estoy dándole una ofrenda de paz a Cas, ¿verdad que son lindas? Tito Gab puede regalarte una pero sólo si te portas bien.

-¡VOY A MATARTE, BASTARDO!

El rubio salió persiguiéndolo con pistola en mano y Gabriel corrió riéndose mientras hacía aparecer un chocolate en su mano. Jamás se iba a aburrir de divertirse a costa de su juguete personal pero aún cuando siguieran siendo como el perro y el gato, habría algo diferente en su relación, porque sabían lo importantes que eran el uno para el otro y lo mucho que adoraban pertenecer a esa extraña familia.

-¡Eres muy lento, rubito! Tito Gab es más rápido.

-¡Te mataré, hijo de perra!

-¡A ver si me alcanzas, pequeñín!

Salió de la casa riéndose, ese pequeño error, le había ayudado a aprender a querer un poquito más a Dean pero se lo demostraría a su manera, con cariñosas bromas y divirtiéndose a su costa.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer hasta el final, :3 Saludos!


End file.
